Deseo
by Watanuki's Glasses
Summary: Kimihiro Watanuki recibe a Maki Kurihara, una joven perseguida por una presencia maligna. ¿Logrará el mago cumplir su deseo? One shot para el #CreepyReto de La Zona Fanficker.


_Hay muchos misterios en este mundo._

 _Los deseos de los humanos son uno de ellos._

 _La felicidad e infelicidad. Todo deseo tiene un precio a pagar._

 _Humanos. Homo sapiens. Deseando siempre incorrectamente._

 _¡Los humanos son los seres más misteriosos del mundo!_

…

Vacíos y solitarios, así describió los ojos de Kimihiro Watanuki, el dueño de la tienda de deseos a la que había llegado sin siquiera percatarse. Maki Kurihara estaba perdida, al menos eso denotaba su mirada y su aspecto desaliñado. Los ojos color verde habían perdido su brillo y la piel traslúcida parecía hecha de cristal. Se encontraba frente a una taza de té recién preparada, pero ni siquiera se molestó en tocarla. Necesitaba algo más, tener esa sensación de seguridad que la envolvió desde el instante en el que entró a la tienda y salir al mundo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—Si has entrado a la tienda, significa que tienes un deseo —había dicho el chico con gafas tranquilamente.

—¿Un deseo?

—Precisamente.

Aún cuando Maki quería negarlo, tenía un deseo muy fuerte: dejar de ser perseguida por aquella presencia que la acompañaba desde hacía pocos días atrás.

Había iniciado aquella tarde después de prácticas en la escuela con el arco. De regreso a casa, eligió un camino más corto que la llevaba con la piel de gallina al sentir respiraciones en su nuca. Desde luego, había decidido que el aspecto sombrío de aquella calle y su imaginación ávida había sido la razón de ese extraño suceso.

El día siguiente, Maki se había visto a sí misma sin ambos ojos. Al despertar de aquella pesadilla, miles de manos comenzaron a rodearla, dejándola inmóvil y casi sin respiración. Le tomó varias sacudidas para comprender que se había desmayado en plena clase y por ello estaba desorientada. Las semanas siguientes fueron peores, no podía dejar de pensar en las voces que la agobiaban. En todas las imágenes extrañas que aparecían frente a sus ojos.

—Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de conceder mi deseo? Nadie puede garantizar que no estoy loca. Incluso, esta tienda, usted, todo esto… parece una fantasía. ¿Cómo he de desear algo que ni siquiera he pensado?

— _Ah, pero te equivocas, Kurihara-san._

—¿Perdón?

El rostro frío de Kimihiro Watanuki cambió por una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Cuál es tú deseo?

—Quiero… yo… —pero Maki fue incapaz de terminar.

—Sería mejor si ya no te persiguiera, ¿No es así?

Maki se quedó perpleja, mirando con ojos abiertos como plato a Watanuki.

—¿De qué me está hablando?

— _¿Es que ya no recuerdas el deseo que hiciste antes?_

—Pero… pero… yo ni siquiera he pedido nada. Yo… yo no he hecho nada, lo prometo. Sólo quiero dejar de sentirme perseguida por esta extraña presencia. Por favor, dígame que puede concederme mi deseo. Le pagaré todo lo que quiera, pero por favor, ¡No puedo más! ¡Es suficiente!

—Hay una forma de solucionar tú situación. Sin embargo, debes ser capaz de darte cuenta por ti misma de qué es real y qué no lo es. Una vez lo hagas, puedes romper el contrato.

—¡¿Qué contrato?! ¡Yo no he hecho ningún…!

—Es por esta razón que te pido que te des cuenta por ti misma. Es mejor que te apresures o puede ser muy tarde.

¿Contrato? ¿Con quién? No había firmado nada ilegal o había hecho tratos con nadie en las últimas semanas. Las palabras de Kimihiro Watanuki eran acertijos interminables, frases que dejaban mucho que desear por su falta de contenido. ¿Por qué no revelar todo ese misterio de una buena vez? ¿Acaso era un farsante que gustaba de jugar con las personas?

—Si yo recordara… ¿Esto terminará?

—Podrás ser capaz de pedir tú deseo.

Maki salió derrotada de la tienda, incapaz de encontrar consuelo en las palabras del mago. Se había prometido salir de allí a casa para recordar. Si es que había algo que recordar. Watanuki dio una calada a su pipa, llenando la habitación de humo.

—Un deseo es un contrato —se dijo a sí mismo—. El deseo que pediste antes de nuestro encuentro es el que te ata a _aquel_ que viene. Debes darte cuenta de lo que es real y lo que es fantasía para comprender la verdadera naturaleza de tú unión con aquel que llaman Zalgo.

…

 _Un deseo, un deseo, un deseo._

¡Jamás pedí un deseo! ¡No puedo recordar por más que lo intente! Lo único que siento es esta extraña sensación, como si alguien vigilara cada uno de mis pasos, como si controlaran cada una de mis respiraciones, como si mi cuerpo no me perteneciera más. Las personas en la calle me dan pánico, los ojos de cada una de ellas se posan en mí y me lastiman. Esa había sido la historia de los últimos días. Hablar con los demás se había vuelto una actividad peligrosa, no podía estar segura en ninguna parte.

Voy cruzada de brazos, intentando llegar sana y salva a casa. Pero se ve tan difícil, tan difícil con tantas personas a mí alrededor. Mi cuerpo se sacude violentamente, los espasmos de pánico son más y más fuertes que quiero salir huyendo y lanzarme al vacío para quedarme por fin sola.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz potente de un hombre me saca de mis pensamientos. Soy incapaz aún de separar mis brazos de mi cuerpo, también me encuentro incapaz de mirarle.

—Yo… no se preocupe.

— _Él viene._

Esas palabras me recorren por el cuerpo, enviando escalofríos a mi espalda. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él?

Me volví a ver al hombre, pero me di cuenta entonces que no había nadie junto a mí. ¿Lo estoy imaginando?

Debo recordar. Hoy más que nunca.

Sigo dando pasos agitados, corriendo lo más rápido que se me permite en medio de la multitud. Un zumbido agudo me molesta en los oídos, es ensordecedor. Aún no paro de temblar, estoy demasiado asustada como para seguir pero tampoco soy capaz de detenerme. Tengo que recordar.

— _El que espera detrás de la pared._

—¿Qué?

— _El que espera para acabar con todo._

¿De dónde provienen esas voces?

Fue entonces cuando por fin me detuve para darme cuenta que aquel zumbido eran voces. Voces que rezaban un mismo verso una y otra vez. _Él viene._ _Todo lo que sabes, todo lo que eres. Él lo destrozará y lo dejará distante. Él llamará a la bestia para devorar tu alma._

 _Él tomará al mundo entero y lo volverá incompleto. Él viene._

Los recuerdos vienen a mí y me golpean como una ráfaga de viento en invierno. Las palabras de Watanuki-san por fin son claras para mí.

Cumplir mi parte del contrato. Mi deseo.

…

Maki Kurihara había vivido una vida sencilla desde muy pequeña. Aquella monotonía se había vuelto tan rutinaria que odiaba el ritmo de la cotidianeidad. La escuela tampoco era un lugar interesante para pasar el rato, pero al menos era capaz de escuchar cosas.

Había escuchado a una chica decir que era perseguida por los fantasmas. Los veía y podía comunicarse con ellos.

Había escuchado sobre tres de sus compañeros que habían sido afectados tras invocar al _Ángel._ Uno había caído desde las escaleras sin explicación alguna. Otro había perdido la cordura. El último su vida.

Aquellos sucesos extraños, estrambóticos. Cosas increíbles para aquellos que jamás habían enfrentado lo sobrenatural con sus propios ojos.

Ese era su deseo. Conocerlo y explorarlo por su cuenta.

—¡Estás de broma! —le había dicho una de sus amigas—. ¡Si algo así me sucediera, estaría espantada!

—Sé que son cosas que jamás sucederán, pero yo quisiera vivirlas. ¿Por qué privarse de saber aquello que es desconocido?

…

Mi deseo. Se había cumplido.

Mi respiración se agita mientras intento correr de regreso a la tienda de deseos. Sin embargo, me encuentro totalmente perdida. Estoy en una ciudad vacía, sin nadie. El viento sopla hacia mi dirección, pero no siento nada sobre la piel más que mi propio miedo. ¿Cuál es el camino de regreso?

Corrí y corrí por lo que me pareció una eternidad, no había rastro de personas en aquella ciudad que ni siquiera parecía mi hogar. Sólo podía escuchar en medio de aquel silencio el susurro del viento que jugaba con las hojas de los árboles. Todo estaba vacío. Me detuve agotada, sin esperanzas. Posiblemente había llegado al punto de la locura ya. Lo sabía por aquella leyenda que había escuchado, aquella que rezaban las voces en mi cabeza.

 _Él es la mente de colmena que confunde a los vivos, y perpetúa la tortura de los condenados. Él toma los ojos, la ventana del alma, y elimina la capacidad de sentir cualquier cosa que no sea nada más que dolor._

Aquello que me perseguía. Me había encontrado.

Aterrorizada, me volví lentamente a ver atrás. Aún cuando no quería hacerlo.

Vi a aquella oscura presencia con ambos ojos abiertos como ventanas. _Aquel al que llaman Zalgo._

Saber qué es real o no. Él es real, no hay duda de ello.

El silencio era sepulcral. Pero estaba a punto de romperlo.

Comencé a correr, consciente que no tenía más fuerzas. Pero debía huir. Mis pasos eran interminables, no parecían llegar a ningún lugar. Las voces en mi cabeza eran cada vez más y más fuertes, incontrolables. Si sigo así, moriré aquí mismo.

—¡Basta! ¡Basta! —supliqué, aferrándome a la esperanza que mis manos detendrían el sonido ensordecedor, pero no fue así. Las figuras amorfas de todos aquellos que me veían quedaban atrás, sólo escuchaba los murmullos infinitos que hacían desangrar mis oídos. No podía soportarlo más—. ¡Por favor, detente! —supliqué con un grito desesperado.

Mi pie de repente perdió contacto con el suelo y mi balance se perdió. Mientras estaba suspendida en el aire pude verlo frente a mí. Una de sus bocas pareció curvarse en una sonrisa maliciosa. Mis ojos se abrieron como ventanas, pero fui incapaz de detenerlo.

Sentí como me atravesaban el pecho y mi grito se perdió en el cielo.

La caída fue dolorosa, sentí mi propia sangre caliente correr y empaparme. Estaba tendida sobre la raíz de un cerezo, eso fue lo único que pude ver antes de desvanecerme.

Él había venido por mí y me había encontrado.

…

Kimihiro Watanuki contemplaba el cielo oscuro en las afueras de la tienda mientras el viento silbaba. Kimihiro tomó entre sus alargados dedos un pétalo de flor de cerezo, mirándole con cierta pena.

—Parece que es muy tarde.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Mokona confundido.

—Él se ha llevado su alma.

—¿Te refieres a la chica que vino antes?

—Sí. Maki-san fue incapaz de darse cuenta que su propio deseo fue lo que permitió el contrato entre ella y Zalgo. Un contrato no puede ser violado.

—¿Es por ello que no podías conceder su deseo?

—No puede interferirse en la libertad de desear incluso cuando lo que se quiere sea malo. La gente tiene la libertad de desear la felicidad y la infelicidad. Eso es una promesa consigo mismo.

—Pero, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?

—¿Qué es un cuerpo sin alma? No es más que un contenedor vacío. Eso es en lo que ella se ha convertido. Un contenedor que no puede sentir más que el dolor de su propia locura.

Kimihiro pudo verlo, a Maki atrapada entre las paredes de un hospital. Atrapada para no causarse daño aunque el daño ya había sido hecho en cada uno de los rincones de su mente.


End file.
